


A Quiet Night In

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Prompts [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Uprising Who?, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: On their wedding night Hermann and Newt just have a night filled with domestic bliss.Hermann was dead tired. It had been a long day. A good day, but a long one. There was a lot of standing and walking and dancing involved in getting married and his very bones ached. Luckily Herc had gifted them the presidential suite at the most expensive hotel in the city as their wedding present and Hermann was being allowed to fully relax for the first time in what felt like days.“I’m gonna start a bath and then order some room service,” Newt said, kissing him on the cheek and then left him sitting on the bed.





	A Quiet Night In

Hermann was dead tired. It had been a long day. A good day, but a long one. There was a lot of standing and walking and dancing involved in getting married and his very bones ached. Luckily Herc had gifted them the presidential suite at the most expensive hotel in the city as their wedding present and Hermann was being allowed to fully relax for the first time in what felt like days. 

“I’m gonna start a bath and then order some room service,” Newt said, kissing him on the cheek and then left him sitting on the bed. Hermann’s stomach rumbled at the mention of food. He hadn’t even noticed that he hadn’t eaten at his own wedding. Add that to his list of complaints for the day. They were of course all outweighed by the gold ring on his finger and the man humming the song from their first dance while he started Hemann’s bath. 

Hermann started to undress, pulling off his jacket and tossing it aside. Normally he’d never treat his clothes so poorly but he was having trouble even keeping his eyes open. Undoing his shoes was about to be a whole event. 

“Just waiting for it to fill up,” Newt said as he came back in with his sleeves rolled up and his shirt half unbuttoned. Without a word he beant down and untied Hermann’s shoes. 

“I love you so much,” Hermann said, no small amount of wonder in his voice. 

Newt smiled up at him and kissed his knee which was just the closest part of Hermann for him to kiss. “Good. You’re stuck with me. Forever and ever.” 

Newt smiled back up at him for a while before he clapped his hands together. “I lit a candle so you can see and turned off the lights so that should help. I can feel your headache.” 

“Are you not going to join me?”

Newt looked reluctant to answer. “I want to but one of us has to answer the door for room service and the arranging of limbs sounds like a lot of work. Tomorrow before our flight, promise.”

“Romance is dead,” Hermann said, but still smiling. He felt like he hadn't stopped smiling since Newt had stepped into the isle with his father. 

Newt laughed and pulled him up. “Shut up. You love me. And the cabin we rented has a hot tub so we can soak by ourselves all we want,” Newt said, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him. 

“It’s in France. It’s called a chalet.” 

“Go get in the bath, asshole. I’m ordering food. Any requests?”

“Whatever you like is fine, darling,” Hermann said, off to the bathroom. Just as Newt had said the bathroom was dark with only one candle burning on the counter casting the room in a soft light. Hermann finished undressing and sank into the warm water, turning it off when it got up to his chest and anymore would have water sloshing over the sides when he moved. 

A few minutes later Newt came in wearing his pajama pants and t-shirt. “I order nachos and chicken strips and fries and some ice cream.”

“Quite hungry?”

“I haven’t eaten since like ten and that was a power bar because I was too nervous to actually eat but Uncle Illia wasn’t going to let me go until I ate it,” Newt said, sitting on the edge of the tub and running his fingers through the water. 

“You were nervous?”

“Hell yeah, who would marry me? Thought you might have come to your senses.”

“Nonsense. I came to my senses the day I stopped running away from my feelings for you.”

Newt’s face crumpled like it had during their vows. “Sap. Let me know if you need anything, I’m gonna go see if there’s something on TV.”

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“Too hungry,” Newt said as he backed out of the room. 

Distantly Hermann heard the TV turn on and Newt sigh loudly as he settled in. A while later there was a knock on the door and that Hermann assumed was the food. The water had started to cool and Hermann’s limbs felt like something other than just pure aching pain, so he leveraged himself out of the tub and changed into his own flannel pajamas.

Newt had already finished the ice cream and was eating the nachos wehn Hermann came out. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Fine, dear.” Hermann went to his bag and took one of his pills. 

“Want me to rub your leg?”

“No, enjoy your dinner. I’ll be fine.”

Newt pushed the plate of chicken strips and fries towards him as he sat on the bed. On the television was some science fiction movie that Hermann thought he recognized from the early aughts. Then a nuke went off to make the core of the earth move again and Hermann was too tired to stay awake any longer. He went back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. . 

“Ready for bed?” Newt asked, kissing his shoulder before brushing his own teeth.

Hermann just nodded and kissed Newt’s temple. 

A few minutes later Newt came out with his makeup wiped off and teeth brushed. He laid down next to Hermann and settled down, pressing their sides together. “Good night, my love,” Hermann said wrapping his arm around Newt and pulling him even closer. 

“Night. Hey, you know what’s cool?”

“Hm?”

“We’re in love and we’re _married_.”

“Yes,” Hermann said, another grin cracking across his face. “Yes, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "I was just at a wedding earlier today and got all sentimental and I hope that you will accept this happy Newmann prompt! “You know what’s cool? We’re in love and we’re married.”"


End file.
